


Happy Meal (Suck it Up, Big Boy)

by FlavorofKylo



Series: The Dark Gift [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Dark Humor, Erotica, F/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, POV First Person, Poor Flip has no idea what he's in for..., Predator Rey, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampire Sex, maybe a two shot? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: Creature of The Night Rey hasn't fed for a few days and is looking for her next meal.  She finds her perfect target on a night flight from Colorado to New York in the shape of Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Dark Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827673
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Happy Meal (Suck it Up, Big Boy)

As soon as the flight attendant called for boarding, I was ready. I always sat near the back of the plane so I could board first. It allowed for the best opportunity to take the measure of my fellow passengers. And right now, I was famished; I hadn’t fed in almost three days.

It was time for a substantial meal.

I sat on the edge of my seat, ready to rise at a moment’s notice and let me eyes travel down the line of passengers already standing. Hmmm: older couple….young couples with kids….no, no. I knew exactly what I wanted. I chewed my lower lip and waited a few minutes more, watching as more people joined the line, and then, there he was: the perfect mark. I lowered my shades just a bit, the better to see him with.

He was alone, and he looked healthy…mm, more than healthy; he was positively luscious. My eyes traveled down his body and then slowly back up, from his long, blue-jeaned legs over his torso that looked solid and muscular even in the plaid flannel shirt, to his handsome face, with its sharp nose, tasty looking lips and dark liquid eyes....all framed by a halo of luxuriant dark hair. He had to be at least six foot two and probably around 200 lbs, and I'd guess most of it was muscle. _Yummy._

Just then, I knew I’d been caught. He was staring back at me, eyebrows raised lightly, mouth quirked in amusement. I tilted my head up and gave him a slight nod, smiling back demurely: _Yes, you._

He laughed then, softly, under his breath, and looked away. That was when I noticed the shoulder holster and the weapon. If he was carrying on a plane like that, he had to be a cop.

Damn. This just kept getting better.

“At this time, we are now boarding all passengers in rows 36-40.”

That was my cue. I rose and walked to the back of the shorter line that had formed, passing Handsome and sparing him a quick glance. When I got on the shorter line in front of him, I could practically feel the heat of his gaze, burning into the back of my head and down my body.

Down the long ramp and into the plane, past the ceremoniously smiling crew and the smug group in First Class, I found 36C, stowed my bag and I sat…waiting. It was the perfect position: far enough back so that I could see who was boarding, close enough to the bathroom to be easy to get to, but any farther in back and you’d be too close to it, if you know what I mean. And aisle seat, of course--always an aisle seat. I didn’t want to climb over anyone.

I just hoped my mark wouldn’t be seated too far up front; that would make things more difficult.

My fingers drummed impatiently on the service table while I waited, watching passenger after passenger enter the plane and make their way down the aisle. The plane was full, so I knew I wouldn’t be lucky enough to have an empty seat next to me, and presently the skinny teenage boy I’d seen on the line meandered into the window seat in my row, immediately followed by an older woman. So that meant my mark wasn’t going to be seated next to me. Shame, but that really would have been too easy anyway.

Another minute or two went by, and then I saw him moving up the aisle toward me. I had to admit, he was relatively graceful for such a big guy. Then he spotted me and our eyes locked; he smiled slightly and my mouth watered.

_Come to mama._

As luck would have it, he stopped two rows in front of me on the opposite side of the aisle: perfect. His eyes drifted back to meet mine twice: once, before he stowed his bag and gun in the overhead, and then again, just before he sat down with that same little amused smile on his face.

Now it was just a waiting game. And like Tom Petty said, _the waiting is the hardest part._

__________________________________________________

Once we were airborne and the fasten-your-seatbelt sign had been turned off, the flight attendants started moving around the cabin. Flight time from Colorado to New York was roughly three and a half hours, which usually gave me ample time to feed. But if anything went wrong, I could always track him in the airport after the flight. I’d done it before. We were due to land a little after eleven, and most humans were generally fading a bit by that time of day; less alert, drowsy, which always made things easier. Being a creature of the night, of course, I didn't have that problem.

But I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wait that long this time. With this one, I was hoping he’d be fully alert. I licked my lips at the thought of it, of him. How he would _taste._

As if reading my mind, he turned around and met my eyes across the aisle. He caught me looking—again-- and he smirked before turning around.

Another twenty minutes into the flight and the stewardess was coming around with drinks. I kept my attention on Handsome the whole time, noting that he ordered bourbon on the rocks. When she passed his row and moved back toward me, he turned back again, smiled and raised his glass to me; I answered with a salacious grin.

The minutes ticked by, and I waited. Come on. I could feel my fangs emerging already in anticipation. I closed my eyes and breathed to calm myself and they retracted. Soon, soon.

Finally, finally….he stood up, stretching his glorious six-foot-plus frame for a moment before turning and making his way slowly toward the back of the plane. He stopped in my row and leaned down closer, smiling. I was captured by those warm, honey- brown eyes.

“I would have offered to buy you a drink,” he said, “but….?” He shrugged comically and I laughed. He was a charmer. I beamed at him, and then he lumbered the rest of the way back to the rest room.

Bingo.

I got up and followed his path until I was standing beside him by the bathroom door. His expression was a mixture of surprise and amusement. He really was delectable; I smiled up at him sweetly.

“Now, why would a beautiful woman like you be flying solo?” he purred. His voice was something else; rich and dark, like melted chocolate.

I shrugged.

At that moment, the door popped open and the rest room was vacant. Handsome looked at me expectantly and held out his hand.

“Ladies first,” he said.

I entered, then looked back at him with a subtle nod of my head that said, “join me.”

And did he? Of course, he did.

I locked the door and went straight for his belt buckle.

“I’m Flip,” he said.

I shook my head. “No names.” I got his pants down as far as they needed to be.

“Aww, come on,” he drawled, pulling me against him. “If we’re gonna have sex you can at least tell me your name.” He was already half-hard. I pulled his cock out and stroked him a few times and he groaned softly.

“Okay, fine,” I said, sliding my panties down and my skirt up. “I’m Rey.”

Flip leaned down to kiss me, his lips brushing mine. “Nice to meet you. I don’t have a condom, Rey,” he murmured. "Are you okay with that?"

“Ahh, fuck it,” I said. One nice thing about being a vampire: things like disease and pregnancy were non-issues.

"You're an adventurous one, aren't you?" he mused. 

Flip kissed me hard, grabbing my hips and pushing me flush against the tiny sink. I wrapped my legs around him; I was already dripping wet, and he slid home in a single fluid motion. I moaned into his mouth as his thumb circled a nipple through the thin fabric.

“Ahh, more,” he groaned. “I need to touch you…”

He pulled out and then slid back into me roughly; his fingers dug into my hips as he moved. Once he found his rhythm he started pounding into me, nearly knocking me breathless. As he lost himself in sensation, eyes closed, my lips found just the right spot and I sank my fangs into his neck. Ohh, sweet holy heaven… it was divine. I felt him quake, first with shock and then with the sheer, overwhelming pleasure of it, and he moaned into my ear as I drank from him, taking my fill. His life force was so strong, and I felt it flowing into me as he climaxed, his heavy body slumping against me. I sank down with him, not ready to let go, not finished with him yet. He was just too damn sweet.

I left him propped up against the sink, jaw slack from the remnants of pleasure, eyes dazed; he had no idea what hit him. Boneless, he watched me as I straightened my clothes and got ready to open the door. I turned back and kissed him one more time, then pulled up his collar a bit to hide the bite mark; he didn't even seem to notice. He'd be a little weak for a few hours, but he'd recover. Who knows.....maybe our paths would cross again.

“Rey….” he said, voice pleading. “At least give me your number.”

I smiled before exiting the bathroom. “I’ll find you,” I said, closing the door.


End file.
